With rapid development of wireless communication technology, a volume of System Information (SI) of Long Term Evolution (LTE) is increasing. Sending SI of LTE by means of periodical broadcasting may increase the power consumption of a base station and decrease the utilization rate of a frequency spectrum resource. In a case of a small quantity of accessing User Equipment (UE), a resource waste problem may occur when the SI of LTE is periodically broadcasted. To alleviate the problems of the resource waste and large power consumption of the base station caused by broadcasting the SI of LTE, operators begin to consider solving the above problems by means of sending SI according to classification.
In the related art, during research and discussion of 5th Generation (5G) mobile communication technology projects, SI may be divided into first-class SI and second-class SI, where the first-class SI may include SI relating to cell selection and cell access, and the second-class SI may include SI other than the first-class SI. In the related art, the first-class SI may still be sent by broadcasting; and for the second-class SI, when a particular preamble is received from UE who requesting the second-class SI, SI or an SI combination requested by the UE may be feedbacked in a response.